


Winter

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Cold Weather, Cousy Rewatch, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Inspired by Poetry, Kissing, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Playful Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: On the way to track down an Inhuman, Daisy and Coulson start kissing. Things don't end there.





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> This was inspired by the first verse of Eamon Grennan's poem 'Opposing Forces:
> 
> Even in this sharp weather there are lovers everywhere  
> holding onto each other, hands in one another’s pockets  
> for warmth, for the sense of I’m yours, the tender claim  
> it keeps making—one couple stopping in the chill  
> to stand there, faces pressed together, arms around  
> jacketed shoulders so I can see bare hands grapple  
> with padding, see the rosy redness of cold fingers  
> as they shift a little, trying to register through fold  
> after fold, _This is my flesh feeling you you’re feeling._
> 
> (Written for the Cousy Rewatch on johnsonandcoulson.com as it references 'Only Light in the Darkness'.)

“How cold is it?” asks Daisy huskily, her breath puffing in front of her face as she speaks.

“Actually colder than that time we hiked through the snow in Canada,” Coulson answers, and slips his hand into hers before putting both their hands into his coat pocket. “Why don’t you have gloves?”

She snorts. “Because they don’t last if I have to use my powers.”

“Oh.” He’s really startled by this revelation, then annoyed with himself for not figuring this out for himself. “That’s annoying.”

“Uh-huh.” She squeezes his prosthetic hand inside his pocket. “Is this holding up okay in this temperature?”

“So far,” he says cheerfully.

“Good.” 

They continue their trek, and Coulson can’t help wishing they hadn’t had to leave the SUV behind, or that this trip could’ve waited until warmer weather. He has no great desire to freeze to death. 

“How much further, do you know?” he asks as they pause so Daisy can check their location via the app on her cell. 

“About 30 minutes walking, if we can keep up this pace.” She pockets her cell, then rubs her face with her free hand. “Are my nose and lips turning blue yet?”

He turns towards her and leans in closer. “Maybe a little,” he concedes. “What about mine?”

She stares, bringing her face so close to his that Coulson finds himself holding his breath. “Still looking nicely pink, Phil,” she says. Then she licks her lips, glances away for the length of time that he needs to release his pent breath, then glances back. He gazes at her, fascinated by the way he can see that her mind is working through something. 

“What is it?” he asks quietly.

“Nothing,” she says with a quick shake of her head.

He lifts his free hand, only now noticing that their other hands are still in his coat pocket, and wraps his arm around her shoulder as they stand facing each other. “Tell me?” he urges softly.

Her eyes go back to his mouth again, and he feels a sudden flood of excitement through his body. “You want to kiss me,” he says. He’s certain that’s the case, and the idea of it is absolutely thrilling. He smirks. “Good way to warm up our faces.”

She stares at him, apparently shocked by how unsurprised he is. “Yeah?” she asks shakily.

He gives a quick nod. “Yeah.” He leans towards her, then pauses with his lips mere millimetres from hers. He’s delighted when she closes the distance between them and presses her lips to his. “More,” he murmurs, and drags his tongue across her lower lip. She sighs, and her hands come up to cup his face as she kisses him properly, and Coulson can’t help a soft moan escaping as her tongue slides against his. He angles his mouth so that his nose brushes against hers, then wraps both his arms around her shoulders. The cold is forgotten, their mission is forgotten – the only thing he can think about is how good it feels to finally kiss Daisy.

They eventually have to stop kissing to catch their breath, and Coulson can’t help feeling a tiny bit smug when she whines a bit as he draws his mouth from hers. “Daisy,” he murmurs. “This isn’t really the best place for this.”

She stares at him, her eyes darker than usual: she looks almost addled with pleasure, and he tells himself not to get cocky. “Yeah – no,” she says, and she sounds distinctly disoriented. 

He leans in and pecks briefly at her cheek. “Later,” he says softly, then captures her hand in his and pulls it back into his coat pocket.

“Yeah,” she agrees, breathing so heavily that clouds of white condense in the air.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Several hours later, they’re back at the motel, and Coulson’s just stepped out of his ensuite, wrapped in a very thick fluffy bathrobe after a nice hot shower, when someone knocks on his door. He crosses the room, pulls it open, and finds himself blushing when he sees Daisy on the other side. She’s changed into black leggings and a big baggy blue sweater, and he can see her hair’s slightly damp from her own shower.

“Oh, sorry Phil,” she says, and takes a step backwards. “I thought you’d be ready by now. I’ll just – “ 

Before she can say another word, or walk away, he mutters her name, then reaches out and wraps his hand around her wrist. “Come in,” he says firmly.

She raises her eyebrows, then a smirk settles on her face. “All right.” She lets him draw her into his room, then lets out a gasp of surprise when he locks the door and presses her back against it.

“It’s later,” he observes, and her smirk becomes a full-blown grin.

“Yeah, Phil.” She lifts her arms and loops them loosely around his neck. He clasps her hips as he presses his body against hers, then leans in and kisses her. She moans, quite loudly, and the sound goes straight to his cock, which is already thickening beneath the fabric of his robe.

He eventually pulls his mouth from hers, only to begin kissing down the column of her neck, and she moans again, and then startles him by finding his erection and curling her fingers around it. He groans, his nose pressed just below her ear, as she begins to stroke his hard length, first thumbing the slit in the head, then squeezing his balls when her hand reaches the root of his cock.

She turns her head and he groans again more loudly this time, as she grazes her teeth against his jaw. “Phil, please,” she says, her voice husky. 

He reaches out and drags her leggings down, then moans when he realises she’s not wearing any underwear. She shoves his bathrobe off his shoulders and he shrugs it away from his body. He blushes a little under her frankly intense scrutiny, but he notices that she doesn’t flinch at the sight of his scar. She drags her tongue along her lower lip, which makes him mutter, “Fuck, Daisy.” Her eyes jump to his and after a moment she grabs the hem of her sweater and pulls it up, before tossing it on top of her leggings and his robe. He could swear his heart stops for a moment when he takes in her gorgeous body. She reaches out, grabbing his upper left arm with one hand, and clasping his cock with her other hand, and he lets her draw his body against hers, then he grabs her waist and lifts her up. Her legs wrap around his waist, and they’re both panting and moaning as they manoeuvre his rampant erection into her slick heat. As soon as he’s buried inside her she tightens her muscles around him, and he groans, then presses her back against the door again, before bending his knees a little and thrusting up.

“Fuck, Phil, yes,” she gasps, and that’s all the encouragement he needs (though not all the encouragement he receives) as he begins to move.

“Not gonna last,” he tells her as he thrusts into her tight, wet sex.

“Me either,” she agrees, and in fact she’s coming only moments later, her muscles clenched hard around his dick. As soon as her muscles slacken, he resumes thrusting, well aware that his balls are tightening as his own orgasm approaches.

“Daisy, Daisy, Daisy.” He didn’t mean to start chanting her name, but once he starts saying it, he can’t seem to stop until he climaxes hard, and then he’s too breathless to speak.

He lowers her back down to the floor, then buries his face in her shoulder. “Fuck,” he mutters. Daisy combs the fingers of her right hand through his hair, while her left hand curls around his upper arm, steadying him.

“Okay?” she asks after a bit, and he straightens up, then leans in to give her a soft, brief kiss. 

“Very okay,” he agrees, and she smiles, then pushes at him just a little, enough to make him step back. 

“Let’s go to bed, Phil,” she says.

He smirks. “That’s an excellent suggestion.”

She smirks right back. “Of course, I made it.”

That makes him chuckle, then he startles her into a yelp as he scoops her up and carries her across the room to his bed. He tosses her into the middle of it, and she mock-glares at him, before reaching up and tugging him down beside her. They flail about for a few minutes, grabbing at each other, before she gets him pinned to the bed, and he feels his mouth go dry as she gazes down at him, openly desiring him.

“C’mere,” he says hoarsely, and pulls her body down on top of his so she’s no longer on hands and knees over him. He kisses her thoroughly, and she shifts against him so that the heat and moisture of her sex are pressed against his detumescent dick – he has a sneaking feeling he’s not going to remain soft for long, and he can’t pretend he minds one bit.

“Don’t plan on getting too much sleep tonight, Phil,” she tells him, and he smirks at her.

“Reckon I can live with that,” he tells her, and she smirks back. 

“Good.” She begins kissing him again, and he can’t help thinking that he might actually forgive the weather for being so damn cold today, otherwise he and Daisy wouldn’t be in this position now.


End file.
